Thankful
by Mineral town girl
Summary: Tina, has alot of spare time before family comes over for thankgiving dinner, she realizes what she's thankful for.


**Thankful**

This year I have so much to be thankful for, my child, my new relatives, the new house, the good income (beating Jamie!)…It's hard to believe I did this all by myself, well with the help of my husband Blue…This year I feel it's quite suiting that I get to handle thanksgiving, I've done so much preparing, I just know it's going to be perfect!

-Tina

Tina got out of bed reluctantly, Blue was already gone to work. _I'd be nice if he could take the day off…_She walked to her dresser and found a nice dress, it made her look motherly, and beautiful at the same time, Jill had bought it for her at the baby shower saying "You might not be able to wear it while you're pregnant, but when it's over it'll look beautiful!". Tina looked into the mirror, and liked what she saw. She had never thought of herself as pretty, or ugly, or anything for that matter till she met Blue. She brushed her hair and teeth, them put her hair in pig tails.

She walked into the bathroom, and took the turkey out of the bath tub. It was heavy, but she could handle it. She had marinade it in white wine, from the orchard in town. It smelled of grapes laced with alcohol. She put the turkey in it's cooker and started to make apple pie, the only pie she made in the morning. After she had out the pie in the oven she walked in to the living room, it was spotless, she had cleaned for a week.

Then she looked outside her window, Blue was walking to his uncle's ranch, to help with their animals, so they'd have time to come to dinner. Tina looked at the dinning table from across the house, it was beautiful, she had set it up the day before.

Five hours passed with her reading her favorite book, written by a girl named Mary, who lived in mineral town, every time she read it she though about how Claire and Jill know her, they live in the valley only a little ways away. _I'll meet her next thanksgiving when it's Jill's turn for thanksgiving…_

The main character in the book was a kind hearted, but very boring girl named Lucy, Lucy had little friends, and guys thought she was pretty, but not exciting enough. Then one day Lucy did something incredible, and people noticed her and were her friends, but Tina never understood as to why, Lucy was still Lucy, an incredibly boring girl.

_I would have been her friend even if she never did anything…_

Tina looked at he dinning table again, it was missing something…_Flowers!_ She thought, swung her jacket over her shoulders and ran out of the house.

Once she got to her flower garden she saw the perfect pink cat flowers, with the red magic grass flowers. She smiled, and carefully picked them.

She put them in a vase when she got home. They fit perfectly with the rest of the table. She noticed it was time to take out the turkey when the buzzer rang. She took the turkey out and put it on the "turkey dish" as her husband says, because he didn't know the real word for a serving dish. She garnished it with carrot, beats, mint, and parsley.

She set the food up, and waited for guests to come. After a while she realized they wouldn't be there till around five. Then Shadow started crying. He needed to b changed, and he was hungry. So she changed his diaper, then fed him some baby food peas. She held him for a while and looked into his eyes, smiled, and he'd smile back. He had her brown eyes, and Blue's blonde hair, and his nose. His smile was his own though, and every time she saw him smile, it made her happy.

_I did something amazing, I gave birth to this wonderful boy…_

The door bell rang. _Blue!. Wait, he wouldn't ring the door bell…_She got up and put Shadow back in his cradle. "Coming!" She yelled, running towards the door. She opened it.

It was Chelsea, and her husband Shea, he was jeans and a dress shirt with boots, she was in a cute black tank top with an orange over shirt, skirt and waist belt. "Hi, Chels, you two are early, come in." they stepped inside while Chelsea explained. "Jill and Claire, and their husbands are going to be late, they sent me early to tell you, they had a lot of end of the month stuff to take care of with Jill's new restaurant, that idiot doesn't know the first thing about owning a store, so Claire has to help…But how've you been, and where's that husband of yours?" Chelsea looked around. "He's helping his aunt and cousin with their animals so they can come too, and I've been feeling great." She smiled, and Chelsea smiled back.

_I have a lot to be thankful for…_

_A/N: happy thanksgiving!_


End file.
